Storm
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Summary: Edward & Bella are getting ready to take the next step toward together forever. Just when they think it's safe to move on, a series of dark events just might put a stop to their happy ending for good. Sequel to Lunar Eclipse.
1. Dodging a Bullet

**Title: Storm **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **_Edward & Bella are getting ready to take the next step toward together forever. Just when they think it's safe to move on, a series of dark events just might put a stop to their happy ending for good._

**Chapter 1: Dodging a Bullet**

**Edward POV**

Going back to Forks was very different this time as my family and I were doing it for Bella. And while doing something for someone else felt good, knowing we'd have to face Charlie and explain what had transpired over the last few months had us both a bit edgy.

The second Bella and I walked through the door and called out to Charlie, he was on his feet, and rushed to wrap his arms around his daughter.

"Bells, you're home. I've missed you, kiddo. You have to promise me that you won't do anything like that again. Did you just get in this morning?"

Bella smiled as she embraced Charlie in return.

"I missed you too, Dad."

Charlie released Bella and looked down at her.

"Here, let me have a look at ya."

Bella smiled as she spun in a circle so Charlie could see all of her. The burettes I had given her did not escape his attention.

"What's with the burettes, Bells?"

At Charlie's words Bella reached up and touch one of them. "Oh these were a Christmas present from Edward."

At the sound of my name Charlie turned to acknowledge me for the first time, his tone considerably flatter.

"Hello, Edward. I heard that your father decided that he liked working here in Forks a lot better than New York."

I nodded at Charlie as I answered him, "Hello, Chief Swan. Yes, he does. The work hours here are much more flexible than in New York. The hours here give him more time off to spend it with all of us."

Charlie nodded in understanding. Looking from me to Bella, Charlie took a stab at something else.

"So I'm guessing that you two kids made up with one another, huh?"

Bella laughed lightly at Charlie. It was a nervous laughter. Bella eyed Charlie's gun on the table. I knew she was considering breaking the news…

"Yes, Dad, we did. Dad… there's something else we wanted to tell you."

Charlie shifted on his feet as he looked from Bella to me.

"Oh, yeah? What is it, Bella?"

Bella was beaming as she answered her father's question, "Edward and I are engaged!

'_You have got to be kidding me. I never thought it would come to this. I didn't expect Bella to come to me with something like this,'_ Charlie fumed inside his head.

"Really, Bells, are you sure about this? Don't you think this is a little soon?"

"I did think about it, Dad. In fact, I turned him down the first time Edward asked. I didn't even say 'yes' until the third time he asked me."

I was sure Bella felt this would somehow placate her father, but it did nothing for my pride. Just as I was about to say something on Bella's behalf, Charlie rounded on me.

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now. I have half a mind to just shoot you right now!"

"Dad!" Bella said in protest.

He only shook his head at her.

"Don't 'Dad' me, Bella. Are you blind? After all the pain he's caused you? The first time, you ended up in the hospital. Then he leaves and you stop existing. To top it all off, you packed a bag and leave a note on your desk for me to find? Do you have any idea of how much that hurt me? Bella, it broke my heart to see you in that much pain, but to have you brush me off and leave.…" Charlie took a deep breath before continuing; "Now you're telling me that you've made up again and you're going to get married. It just doesn't make sense."

Charlie let out a breath he had been holding before running a hand down his face in frustration.

"So the two of you are engaged. We have maybe two years until the wedding. So we have ample time to start saving and planning, right?" he questioned Bella.

Bella bit her lip as she looked at Charlie.

"Actually, Dad, we were planning on getting married the week after graduation."

After hearing what we had planned, Charlie turned quite pale. I was sure I would have to catch him before he collapsed to the floor. Charlie, however, proved me wrong when he remained upright.

"Bella, thanks, seven weeks from now - Wait are you pregnant?" he questioned before his eyes darted over to me with a murderous glare.

'_If she says yes, I swear I'll shoot him right where he stands.'_

Hearing Charlie's thoughts, I had to hold in a laugh. He had no love for me. I truly doubted he ever would. My savior came in the form of my love as she waved her hands in the air.

"No, no, I'm not pregnant. We haven't even… you know."

Both Charlie and Bella's cheeks flushed red.

"Whoa, I don't need to hear any more, Bells. If you say that the two of you haven't, then I believe you."

Bella quickly changed the subject from our upcoming wedding.

"The upside to this is that I pretty much have all of the credits I need to graduate."

Alice had send out invites to our graduation party/wedding to Bella's friends first. By the next week, the school was buzzing with rumors that the only reason Bella and I were marrying was because Bella had been knocked up and was carrying my baby.

When the rumor finally reached Bella, she frowned at me.

"See, I told you what people would think if we got married now."

I only smiled as I turned to face her.

"Yes, you did indeed. You also said 'yes' to it," I said in answer to her words.

She only nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "I know I did."

When she went to move away from me, I brought my arms slowly around her waist and rested my hands on her waist line.

"Let them think what they will. We know the truth. We might as well have fun with it while it lasts."

"Edward."

Though she was trying to sound upset, I could hear a smile in her voice.

Later on in the week Bella began to experience frequent nightmares. To which she had yet to share with me. I stayed by her side nightly. Smoothing her back to sleep in order to save Charlie from waking up to her screams. He had gone through enough—and I was sure he'd probably blame me for her unrest.

The next morning, Bella relayed to me what her dream had been of the night before. It had been about Victoria and a massive army of newborn vampires. To my surprise, her sudden willingness to share also included a few of her other theories. She was adamant that it had been Victoria who had turned me into the Volturi, in hopes that Bella would die. I had reassured her it was unlikely that it was Victoria. I had been in Victoria's mind, and letting the Volturi take care of Bella was too clean. I doubted it would feed her need for vengeance. If Victoria wanted Bella's life to end, she would want to do it herself.

Kissing her forehead, I did my best to put her fears of Victoria to rest.

"It was just a dream, Bella; nothing is going to happen to you."

She shook her head at me.

"You don't know that. Victoria's not going to stop until she has me in her grasp," Bella said softly. "Until she sees you suffer because of me."

With her body wrapped safely in a thick blanket, I curled up beside my love.

"She'll never touch you. I'll never let it happen," I said firmly.

Kissing her forehead once more, I whispered into her ear, "Get some rest, love. We have a busy two weeks ahead of us."

Bella smiled as she spoke, "The next two weeks will be a breeze for you. Compared to what it will be like for me, after all, I'm only human."

I chuckled lightly at her words, before speaking words that only I could hear, "Yes, you are indeed. Yet you forget one thing- you're _my_ human, Bella. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Even though she was now asleep, I knew that Bella understood I would give my life for hers, still it felt good to say it out loud. She was going to be mine even after the end of time itself.

It seemed like all I had been doing these first two weeks back in Forks was _dodging a bullet-_one after the other. First with Charlie, almost literally, and then with Bella over Victoria.

I hoped our upcoming graduation week would be a little better.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who decided to read and follow this story as well. I bow to my _betas_ **TwilitedAddict** and **SaritaDreaming.** Without them my story wouldn't be legible.

**Playlist:** None for this Chapter.

The first two Chapters will be a little shorter then the future chapters. Here's a list of the Chapter titles to come:

**Chapter 2: Graduation **

**Chapter 3: Planning for the Future **

**Chapter 4: From This Day**

**Chapter 5: The Isle **

**Chapter 6: Bleeding Heart**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	2. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary:** _Edward & Bella are getting ready to take the next step toward together forever. Just when they think it's safe to move on, a series of dark events just might put a stop to their happy ending for good._

**Chapter 2: Graduation **

**Bella POV**

It was the day before I graduated. Alice and Edward both seemed as thrilled as Charlie was about my…our…graduation. For each one of them it meant something different.

For Charlie, his one and only daughter was grown up and heading into a brave new world. Alice saw it as a time to go all out for our graduation party. Even though I knew the party was more for me then for them. Then, of course, there was Edward. My graduation meant I had been able to experience another stage of my life as a human.

I would have felt better about a lot of things if Alice would just let me open my eyes.

"Come on Alice! Can I open them now?" I asked impatiently.

She sighed before answering me.

"Oh, alright Bella you win. You can open your eyes now." Alice answered in a slightly disappointed tone.

With Alice at the helm of the graduation festivities, it was all about grandeur. She really did things over the top, and I knew the more people that showed, the happier she would be. Me, not so much. I really didn't know what to say as I walked through the Cullen's living room now converted into a party room.

"Um, Alice, you sure this is a good idea. The last party we had here didn't go so well."

Alice just smiled at me.

"Just relax, Bella. Everything is going to be fine," she reassured me.

"You know, you and Edward really are perfect for one another. The two of you really know how to ruin someone else's fun." She pouted.

I giggled lightly at Alice's reaction.

"It's not funny, Bella," Alice replied in that matter-of-fact tone of hers.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to laugh, but the look on your face was just too cute."

I giggled some more, trying hard to make myself stop. Alice was smiling at me now, but the glazed over look on her face made my case of the giggles die instantly.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"Nothing, Bella, nothing at all; it's just if you mess up your test make-up, I'll have to start over again." This time she was smirking at me.

The air_ whooshed_ out of my lungs at her words. I had already spent an hour and a half playing make up and dress up Barbie with her already. It was just graduation, not prom, so what was the big deal with my appearance?

"Bella, you need to breathe. Bella, breathe! Alice's voice sounded a little frantic.

Hearing her words I inhaled a quick breath—just a bit too quick. I swayed on my feet, and Alice reached out to steady me.

"Easy there, Bella. Edward would not be happy if you hurt yourself and he wasn't here to save you."

I frowned as I looked down at the death traps that were on my feet.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm wearing these?" I asked as I pointed to the white stilettos I was wearing. They were really pretty with a white ribbon that served as the strap to keep them on my feet.

Before getting an answer to my first question, I asked another. "Why am I wearing these? Please tell me that these aren't for graduation."

This time it was Alice who giggled at me. "Of course not, silly. I have another pair for that."

She pulled out a pair of what I could only call _'Cinderella shoes'. _They were stunning, clear vinyl slippers, with heart in the front that shimmered in the light. Cinderella would be pleased.

After seeing them I couldn't help but ask again about the shoes currently on my feet.

"Then what are these for?" I motioned toward my feet once more.

"Those are for your wedding day, Bella. I thought we should start to break them in," she said in her bell-like voice unable to hide her excitement.

I pulled in a slow breath in order to calm the anxiety I was starting to feel toward the wedding.

"Here, these should be a little safer," Alice replied to me.

Looking down at me feet I saw that Alice had swapped out the deathtrap shoes for the 'Cinderella' ones.

"Bella, you look beautiful, in that dress. I believe that you'll leave Edward speechless tonight."

I didn't hear or see Carlisle enter the room. His voice always had a comforting effect on me when he spoke.

"Isn't she though? I think the pale blue suits her," beamed Alice.

This was the first time I had really looked at myself in the full length mirror, in Alice's room. It looked as if Cinderella had stepped out of the story book and was standing were I should be. My hair had been piled on top my head with soft ringlets cascading down my neck and the side of my face. The barrettes that Edward had given me baring the Cullen crest were neatly included as well.

I reached up to gentle touch a curl.

"Alice, I…" I didn't know what to say.

Alice was still smiling. "It's more of an 1800's look, but it fits in to Edward's plans for tonight."

"Plans for tonight? You told me I was sleeping over so we could have girl time and get me ready for graduation."

Alice gave me another grin. "That's what I wanted, but Edward wanted a night to have you to himself. So, since I plan on monopolize you until your wedding, I told him yes. I think it's a period restaurant he's taking you too. You'll get to have a taste of a human Edward, so to speak."

"Oh, Carlisle, you're right she is beautiful," Esme said as she came into the room and smiled at me. "Now, all we have to do is finish the look."

Something cool touched the center of my chest. Looking down, I saw a cameo with a blue background hanging around my neck.

"It's lovely, Esme." I said softly.

"It belonged to my mother; I want you to have it, Bella," she said in a gentle tone.

"But, Esme, I…" I started to tell her that I couldn't take it. They had given me so much already. The glimmer I saw in Esme's eyes made me stop.

"Bella, it makes me very happy to be able to have another daughter in the family. You are a gift to all of us," she said to me in a loving motherly tone. She then added, "Edward was right, blue suits you."

Blinking back a tear, I heard Carlisle ask, "May I?"

Getting my senses back, I noticed Carlisle had a hand extended toward me. I smiled up at him as I took his hand. He spun me once and a laugh escaped me. I quickly apologized for it.

"There is no need for that. You're happy, and if you're happy, then Edward is happy. It fills me with great joy."

We then fell into the familiar one, two, three rhythm of a waltz. Carlisle sounded a little surprised went he questioned me about it.

"You know the waltz? I'm impressed," he said with a smile.

A giggle slipped free as I answered him, "No, not really. Well, not until recently. Edward has been giving me lessons. He told me it was for our wedding. I can see that he fibbed to me."

The tone of my voice must have amused Carlisle. He chuckled at my words. Too soon my sweet moment with Edward's father was interrupted by a pushy pixie.

"Alright, there's no more time for future father-in-law and daughter-in-law time. The two of you can do that on the wedding day. Edward and the others are back," Alice said excitedly.

Carlisle gave me a small smile as he bowed before me and excused himself from the room. "No giving Edward any visuals!" Alice called out to him.

When I gave her a questioning stare, she just grinned at me. "Well, we can't let Edward see you before you get down stairs, now can we?" Alice retorted.

I said a silent prayer as I headed down the stairs. Hoping I wouldn't trip. I heard gasps as I slowly made my way down the stairs. I blushed as Jasper gave me a southern gentleman's greeting. I looked back at Alice to see if she was upset, but she still wore a smile.

As if in a dream, I heard the velvet voice I had been yearning for.

"The word beautiful does not do you justice. You are a vision, Ms. Swan."

My cheeks flushed red at the sound of Edward using my last name. I then remembered what Alice had said:_ "It's a period restaurant I think."_

So if only for this evening, I decided to play along. Extending my hand toward him, I spoke, "Why, thank you, Mr. Cullen." Finishing with the best curtsy I could muster.

My actions caused a smile to appear on his lips. He bowed to me in return before taking my hand and bringing it to his lips.

He offered his arm, and we left. But as soon as we stepped outside, I froze at seeing what was awaiting us.

"Is that a carriage?" I asked starstruck.

Edward held back a smile as he answered me, "It is indeed, Ms. Swan." He then took my hand and led me to the carriage as the footman opened the door for us.

I had never expected Edward to do something like this. He helped me into the carriage and then we were on our way.

A night of dinner and dancing alone with Edward - it was perfect. Well maybe not the dancing, but the dinner and alone time with Edward was.

"Bella, you truly are stunning tonight. It's like you belong here," he said, giving me a soft smile.

I did my best to reply to him without missing a step in our dance.

"Of course I do, Edward. I'm with you.

He gave me one of his lopsided grins this time.

"That's not what I meant, Bella. You fit in this time period…into my time period, Bella."

My heart fluttered inside of my chest as our hands touch one another. My other hand held onto the skirt of my dress. My eyes never left his as we moved around the room keeping in time with the music.

Edward was right, I felt comfortable here. Earlier, I had been sure that I was going to be awkward tonight.

A little later Edward was escorting me back through the doors and to our awaiting carriage.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of booking us a room in a hotel not far from here," he asked in a polite, gentlemanly tone.

"No, not at all," I answered a bit too quickly. My heart was fluttering inside my chest.

Tonight had been a very different experience. I'd seen a side of Edward that I had only seen glimpses of. Of course when Edward had said he had booked _us_ a room, I had thought he was teasing me. I stifled a giggle as the clerk gave a curious glance at what we were wearing.

Walking up to the desk to retrieve the key card to our room, Edward put the clerk's curious looks to rest.

"Pardon, our attire, my wife and I just returned from a masquerade party."

She just smiled, and said she hoped we enjoyed our stay.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will, he said with a small smile of his own.

Linking his arm in mine in a gentlemanly fashion, he led us to an elevator, where he then pressed the number twelve button.

"Edward, is our room on the top floor?" I questioned.

"Perhaps, the floor number seems to have escaped me," he answered in a teasing tone.

I gave his shoulder a shove for what little it would do me. Edward just smiled that perfect grin of his that I loved. Once the door chimed and opened, Edward was leading us down the hall to our room.

The first thing I noticed was that there was a small kitchen area. I released Edward's hand so I could explore the room further. Turning the corner into a nook, I was greeted by a massive king-sized bed. I was confused by its large presence.

"Edward?"

I gave a small start when he whispered in my ear.

"I did say we would try, love. I thought some more practice away from prying eyes would be nice."

For the first time that evening, I started to realize that my dress felt too tight.

"Bella, you're not breathing," Edward chided me.

"I would, but I think Alice ordered the wrong dress size," I breathed.

It was then that I saw the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, well corsets can be rather a pain," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Corset?" I said confused.

"Honestly, Bella, don't you remember Alice tying you in?"

I had known that Alice had been lacing something up. I had just assumed it had been my dress.

"I guess I've been a little distracted with graduation and the wedding coming up," I replied shyly.

"Hmm," was Edward's only response.

I knew all of the buttons to my dress were undone the second the soft fabric slid off my shoulders and then down my waist to pool on the floor around my feet.

"Can you breathe better now, love?" he asked worriedly.

"Still the same," I whispered.

I was doing my best to stay upright. He wanted to "practice" and if I fainted, it would ruin everything. My vertigo wasn't going to let me win.

Edward was frowning as he stared at the corset.

"Ed-ward."

Just as I felt my body go limp and was pulled into darkness, I heard Edward curse, followed by popping and ripping sounds.

Sometime later, I could hear Edward's voice as I pulled myself out the darkness.

"How could you be so careless? She fainted! You bound it too tight on her. I had to practically rip it off her so she could breathe. No, she hasn't come to yet."

Then the conversation ended.

I felt something cool on my forehead. I reached up to touch it when a cool hand stopped me.

"You're awake. Thank goodness. How do you feel?" His eyes were anxious and darker then before.

"I'm all right. What happened?" I asked even though I had an idea of what had transpired. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"You did, love," Edward said as he removed the cool compress from my head.

"I guess we're going home now, right?"

"Why would you say that, Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Well, I fainted so I guess I figured once again my being human had ruined things."

Edward shook his head as he chuckled as he answered. "You assumed wrong. What is it you and Alice keep telling me? That I need to lighten up? This is me as light as you are going to get; at least for now, Mrs. Cullen."

I gave him a questioning stare. He just grinned.

"Just testing it out a bit, love. The clerk down stairs thought we might be here on our honeymoon."

I understood his actions downstairs a lot better now.

"That's the reason why you called me your wife down stairs," I said smiling.

"Well, I could hardly admit to being seventeen and being in the master suite with my eighteen-year-old girlfriend now could I?" he said as he chuckled.

"Besides, Bella, I own this hotel. Well, Edward Masen Jr. owns half. The staff here thinks I'm his grand-son. So I get a few perks from it. Esme does as well, since she's my mother."

I was intrigued by Edward's words.

"So all the employees think that Esme is Edward Masen Jr.'s daughter?" I asked in disbelief.

"That is the story for now. It will change after some time as we have the hotel passed down to some one new. I'll show you the painting of me. Every four or five years, Jasper does an aged painting of me as to keep people from being curious."

"But I thought you didn't want everything to be traced to you?"

"We don't, and it doesn't. For the last several years, all the income I make goes to St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital. It was Esme's idea. Everyone just thinks that my grand-father is a very caring and private man."

He then seemed to remember the reason we'd come.

"I think it's time we got back to the reason we are here -…"

"Practice," I finished for him.

"Yes, practice." Edward gently placed a thumb on my chin and leaned into kiss my lips.

From there I felt his tongue past over my ear lobe. I shivered slightly from the action, my breathing becoming rapid.

"Ah, I shall remember that spot," he whispered.

Edward placed a kiss on each one of my collarbones. His cool tongue flicked out as he made a slow trail down into the valley between my breasts. A moan escaped my lips. I soon found myself searching for the buttons of Edward's shirt. Just as I found one and undid it, he stilled my hands.

"Not yet, Bella." His breaths were heavy as his fingers softly teased my skin.

I'm not sure how I understood what he had meant, but I did. He was in control right now. I didn't want to do anything to distract him right now.

"I understand," I said softly into his ear.

Edward's fingers were suddenly in my hair undoing a few of the curls, and removing my barrettes. He seemed very pleased with himself once my hair was in dark waves going down my back. Edward then ran a finger across the blue cameo that was around my neck.

"It was very kind of Esme to give this to you. It suits you."

A second later, Edward eased me up on the bed and was pulling off my garters and was kissing the inside of my thigh. I moaned as he moved closer to the junction of my thighs. I barely blinked when I realized that Edward was now holding me in his arms.

"Are we spooning?" I asked a little confused.

"We are, indeed, spooning Bella." He was panting now, as he kissed the side of my neck.

"You've reached your limit, haven't you?" His eyes were dark and smoldering. There was something hidden in their depths, but I couldn't read it.

"For now, yes, though I thought it went quite well." Edward's eyes were dancing when he looked at me.

I'm not sure how long we lay there like that. Sleep was gently taking me into its arms, and I was happy to go. Edward's arms were wrapped loosely around me as I drifted off.

But my dreams were strange. I dreamt that I had missed my graduation by forgetting my cap and gown.

I was doing my best to run back to the house to get it but my feet kept slipping on something wet. I looked down to see what it was I was sliding on to find blood covering the ground beneath me.

"_No, No!"_

**Graduation Day**

I awoke with a jerk, only to feel like I was being held in place.

"Shhh, it was just a dream. Want to tell me about it?" he asked in a curious tone.

All I could think of at first was all of the blood.

"What did I say?" I questioned him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Not much you just kept saying 'No, No.' "

Then I remembered the rest of the dream.

"We're going to be late for graduation!"

Edward was laughing now. "Relax, Bella we have plenty of time still."

"But my cap and gown," I stuttered.

"It's at my house waiting on you."

Our light moment was shattered when I stood up out of bed with my back to him. An angry hiss escaped his lips. I jumped slightly startled by the sound. Gently taking my arm he led me to the full length mirror in the bathroom with my back to it. I looked over my shoulder so I could see.

"Oh," was all I could utter.

As I continued to take in the red–purple bruises that ran straight across my back and then down across my ribs.

"My corset from last night," I said it more to myself then to Edward, but he still answered.

"Yes." His eyes had gone from warm to dark the second he had sight of them.

He was suddenly very quiet, signaling that he was deep in thought. I took this time to slip into the bathroom for a few human moments. Alice and Esme had been kind enough to send a bag ahead of us. As I was lifting my arms up into my shirt, I became aware of how tender the bruises really were. I winced lightly as I bent over to pull on my jeans.

The sound of Edward's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Bella, are you all right?"

Sighing lightly I answered him, "Yes, I'm fine. It just twinges a bit."

Looking at my hair in the mirror, I almost screamed. It was a mess! How was I ever going to fix it in time for graduation?

Edward had heard the change in my heartbeat. "Bella?" His voice sounded worried.

I wanted to cry. Pulling the door open I came face to face with Edward.

"Look at my hair! It looks like I had a fight with it," I said fighting the urge to cry.

He looked like he was going to laugh at first. Then upon seeing my distress, he stopped.

"It's not that bad, love. I'm sure we can fix it. Where's your brush?"

"I think I saw it in one of the bags Alice had sent to the hotel ahead of us." I said answering him.

I was glad that Edward had faith that it could be fixed before we graduated today.

He was very tender as he slowly brought the brush through my hair. The feel of the brush running across my scalp made me want to moan in pleasure. I never thought having your hair brushed could be so sensual.

Ten minutes later, he had my hair in soft flowing waves down my back. Four of Alice's ringlets were still framing my face. Edward then gently pulled some of my hair back and snapped one of my barrettes into place.

"There, the rats nest is gone," he said with a chuckle. "I think I'll hold on to the other one for safe keeping." He said slipping my other barrette into his shirt pocket.

I watched has Edward's eyes caught sight of Esme's necklace, as if in thought.

"She'll be happy to see that you're still wearing it."

I had been sure that after my hair debacle, Edward would have forgotten about my accidental bruising from the corset. Glancing over at him on the way home, I saw that I was wrong. His jaw was clenched; his hands were clutching the steering wheel. Edward had only let me think that he had forgotten.

We had no sooner pulled into the driveway before there was a rush of vampires out the door. Then the shouting had started. Jasper was standing in front of Alice as if he was a shield; while Emmett held Edward back a ways as he accused Alice of being reckless.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was tied too tight. Bella never said anything."

Knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it, I climbed out of the car and started walking down their drive as I rubbed at the tears that were fleeing my eyes. My prompt exit didn't go unnoticed.

"Bella, wait! Where are you going?" Edward called after me.

He was in front of me so fast I almost ran into him.

"Bella."

"I'm going to home," I said in a hurt tone.

He was about to say more when a look of horror flashed across his face. Alice must have had a vision of me standing at the edge of a cliff and jumping. The thought had come to mind.

"Why would you even think about doing that?"

"If you're going to fight with your family over some stupid bruises, I figured I might as well make it something bigger. I mean they are just bruises, and it's not like Alice meant to hurt me. I'm human, Edward, I'm going to get broken no matter how much you don't want me too." I fumed at him

"I know that but…" he started. There was something in his tone that broke the last straw.

I put my hand out in front of me and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you cannot and will not blame Alice for me being a piece of glass! You've always wanted to know my thoughts, well here they are: I'm glass and your marble and that's that."

My heartbeat was rapid and my nostrils were flaring. I caught sight of something I had never seen in Edward's eyes - at least not when I wasn't dying - shock and fear.

"Don't you dare follow me, Cullen!"

I was half way down the Cullen's driveway when I remembered where my cap and gown were.

"Crap!"

Making it back to the Cullen's home, it dawned on me that no one was home. Making my way up to Edward's room, there was a note lying on the bed written in Edward's script.

Bella,

You're right; I can't blame Alice for you being human. It was childish of me to get upset over bruises that a corset of all thing s gave you. I'm afraid that I lose my better sense when it comes to you.

Truth, be told you were a little frightening yourself today. I don't think Emmett or Jasper, are ever going to let me alone about it. If you need anything, we're not far Carlisle and Esme said to give you some space.

I love you.

Edward

I folded Edward's letter and laid it on his desk.

"I sure do know how to clear a house."

Sighing I walked over to the full length mirror that Edward had put in his room. Pulling my shirt slowly over my head, I took stock of the damage of the vile corset. There was a little bruising across my shoulder blades.

"Not too bad."

Looking down at my sides of my ribs there was a bruise on both of my sides. The one side looked a little darker then the other.

"Good thing it wasn't made of whale bone. Now that would have done some damage."

I had undid my jeans and pulled them down my waist. I winced a little as I bent down to pick them up. I noticed the shoes Alice had picked out for me to wear during graduation. They were low heels, more suited to me. Stepping into the shoes I went to grab my slip to drop it over my head.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," came Alice's soft bell voice.

"Aaaaahhrgh! Jez, Alice, don't do that!"

She gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

I casually looked around her. Alice caught on to what I was doing.

"Edward's not here, well, he's outside waiting in the Volvo. Unless you're still upset with him, he'd like to drive you to graduation. Otherwise, I'm supposed to drive you. Charlie's left already with Billy and Sue."

I was a little mad at him still, but I didn't know if I would call it upset.

"Just in case you're wondering about it, Edward apologized for getting so worked up with me," Alice said softly.

I grabbed ahold of the blue dress that was hanging up for me, and stepped into it.

"Edward picked it out for you, you know. If he had his way, blue would be the only color you wore," Alice said to me as she zipped up my dress.

She then smiled at me. "I will have to say he did a great job with your hair."

I smiled back at Alice as I unzipped the garment bag that held my graduation gown. Taking it off the hanger, I pulled it very slowly over my head. Wow. Graduation. I felt my attitude shifted. I let go of my anger, obviously, Edward and Alice had worked through theirs.

"Let's do this, Alice! I was excited to be sharing my graduation with them.

Alice winked at me. "I can think of no one else that could have made him happier, Bella. I'll see the two of you there." She disappeared in a blur, no doubt meeting up with Jasper to go to the school together.

Making my way down the stairs in my gold graduation gown with my cap in hand, I found myself smiling. Making my way out the door and climbing into Edward's silver Volvo, I turned and looked over at him.

"I'm still a little upset, but I'm happy that you apologized to Alice."

The sound of my voice seemed to reach Edward from where ever he had gone.

He looked at me as well.

"I am sorry for my actions from earlier, love."

Kissing Edward softly on the lips I continued to smile.

"Apology accepted. Now let's get ready to _step into a brighter future."_

It was a little wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, though sitting without Edward made me feel out of place. Eric Yorkie was our class Valedictorian. I wasn't in the top ten with honors, but I was in the top twenty of our class. I was ranked fourteenth, while Edward ranked thirteenth. Not a coincidence I'm sure. I knew he could have easily been Valedictorian that, however, would have put him under a microscope.

I found myself smiling each time one of my friends and families names was called.

"Benjamin A. Cheney."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale."

When Jasper's name was called, I laughed a little when his eyes searched for Alice. Finding her, he just gave her a small smile.

"Alice Mary Cullen."

Alice danced onto the stage in true Alice style. She politely took her diploma and then disappeared off stage.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

I knew that Carlisle and Esme were sitting somewhere in the parent seats, I just wasn't sure where. However, I was sure that they were only here to keep up appearances.

"Tyler Damien Crowley"

"Michael E. Newton."

"Jessica Leann Stanley."

At the sound of Jessica's name, I heard and saw Mr. and Mrs. Stanley cheering for their oldest daughter. Mrs. Stanley was holding Jessica's eight month old sister in her arms.

Then came the name that I had been dreading.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Reminding myself to breathe, I made my way through the folding metal chairs and down the aisle. I heard Charlie whistle along with cat calls that came from Seth, I think. There was no way it was Jake, he was not pleased with my recent choices.

Reaching for my diploma and shaking the principal's hand, I turned to see Charlie, Sue, Carlisle, Esme, and Seth all standing. They were clapping for me, Billy too. I did the only thing I could do - I smiled.

It wasn't long after Angela's name had been called that our principal stood in front of the podium and said, "Class of 2007, I now declare you graduated! You may switch your tassels on your caps. Go forth and _step into a brighter future."_

With those eight words said, I realized that I had truly finished another chapter in my human life.

"You did it, Bella!" I knew that velvet voice any where.

"Edward." I said through the grin on my lips. I shook my head. "No we did it, Edward."

His topaz eyes were warm as he looked down at me.

"Yes, Bella, you're right. We did it."

Most people didn't know what their future held for them, but I did. It held Edward.

**A/N: Playlist: Twisted by Carrie Underwood, Love Will Take You by Angus & Julia Stone, Out of Control by Hoobastank, and Same Direction by Hoobastank**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know I did.**

**Reminder of chapters to come.**

**Chapter 3: Planning for the Future (Alice POV)**

**Chapter 4: From This Day (Edward POV)**

**Chapter 5: The Isle (Who would you like it to be Bella or Edward?)**

**Chapter 6: Common Goal (Jasper POV)**

**Chapter 7: Bleeding Heart (Bella POV)**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	3. Planning for the Future

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary:** _Edward & Bella are getting ready to take the next step toward together forever. Just when they think it's safe to move on. A series of dark events just might put a stop to their happy ending for good._

**Chapter 3: Planning for the Future**

**Alice POV**

There were only five whole days left until Bella and Edward's wedding. Almost everything was ordered, shipped or mailed out. So there were only a few things left that need a bit of polish to them.

Organizing my thoughts, Edward's words from earlier made me sigh a little.

"_Be mindful of Bella's feelings, Alice. She might say she doesn't mind something when she really does. She cares about your feelings, so she might not speak up. Let Bella do some of the deciding for our wedding, please."_

I sighed not because of the idea of giving the reins over to Bella, but because I knew he was right. Bella would let me dress her in an old burlap sack if she thought it would please me. So I did my best to not be too pushy with Bella today as we sat in the living room of our home.

"So, Bella, have you made a final choice on a wedding dress?"

I knew she had as I had been getting flickers of dresses as she decided on the right one. Of course that meant chanting Spanish limericks in my head so Edward wouldn't see the dress.

"I have, Alice. This one just feels right," Bella said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

I could see which dress she had decided on already, but I leaned over to look in the bridal book, she was holding anyway to be polite.

"Oh, Bella, that one's perfect! It fits with Edward's time period very well," I said as I smiled at her. Bella returned it with her own smile.

I watched as Bella cast a glance at Esme, while Esme, who had appeared in the doorway, gave her a gentle grin as she nodded her head. "Alice is right, Bella, it's perfect."

"This was going to be wonderful! Now the only thing is to make sure Edward doesn't see it until the wedding," I said softly tapping on my head.

I knew that Bella would be safe from Edward's mind reading; however, it would require a little work from Esme and me to keep the secret.

"Well, have you ever asked him not to look into your thoughts?" Bella questioned.

I didn't have to think much before answering her. "It's not like Edward means to pry, and, Lord knows, sometimes he sees things he wished he hadn't," I said with a small giggle. "I just think it's just who he is…well not the prying type, but the protective kind."

I couldn't help but look over to Esme for a little help. Esme smiled at me in understanding.

"What Alice is saying is that when some of us were new, it was Edward who made sure we hadn't done something to reveal ourselves to human. He protected the secret and he protected us when our newborn selves weren't quite as rational." Sitting down on the couch, Esme then motioned for Bella to come and sit down next to her. "Edward was my saving grace at times," Esme said in a light tone.

Bella looked confused by her words. "I thought Carlisle had been your saving grace, Esme?"

She only smiled at Bella. "Oh, he was Bella, but so was Edward. When Carlisle was at work, it was Edward who looked after me and did his best to keep me under control. I became a newborn with a lot of baggage from my past."

While Edward has provided an overview of Esme's history, I knew he was too much of a gentleman to reveal anything too personal. That would come as Esme and I found our own bond.

"There will be time for me to explain my past to you, but not today. Today is just supposed to be about you."

Though I was curious as to why Esme didn't continue on with her story, seeing how she had already decided to tell Bella about her past. Then again she was entitled to change her mind, so I didn't let myself dwell on it. But I did wonder what Edward had told her about my past...

"How much did Edward tell you about me, Bella?"

She thought about it a little bit before answering me. "He just told me that your transformation was different from everyone else."

I nodded in understanding to Bella, before continuing. "Well, he would be right about that part. You see, I was put in an asylum by my parents because of my visions. The public wasn't as accepting of people who were different as they are now."

Bella's eyes never wandered away as I continued on with what I did remember.

"I don't have any memory of any pain I was in. It was hard for me at times to separate the visions from what was real. Time was blurred. When I woke up to this life, I didn't really think about the blood lust because I had had a vision of Carlisle and his family with their golden eyes. I just knew I had to go and meet them. I just didn't know where to find them."

"So you've never drunk human blood before?" Bella asked me in a curious tone.

I really didn't have to think about it much before replying to her question. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember every drinking it. But it did take a few days for me to really get control over my visions for the first time in my life. The very first clear vision I ever had was of Carlisle and the others, with their golden eyes and hunting deer. It was just something I knew I had to try."

"Of course, my journey was disrupted when I had my vision of Jasper, but I didn't find him until 1948 at a small diner in Philadelphia."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "That's all of it?"

"Yes, it is. I just showed up at the Cullen's door one day with a very nervous Jasper at my side. Carlisle and Esme were really surprised to see a golden eyed vampire standing at their door, with an orange eyed vampire in tow."

We shared a laugh. Bella was so completely drawn into my tale that she just stared at me for a few seconds before realizing that I had stop.

"Really, Alice? You're going to stop your story there?"

I just shrugged at her. "That's pretty much all of it because I suspect Edward told you the rest of it. The part where he, Emmett, and Rosalie came home from a hunting trip found all of Edward's things stacked up in the garage. After all, his room had the best view."

Bella actually smiled and gave a chuckle. "Yes, Edward did tell me that."

Esme and I both smiled softly at Bella.

"Well, that's enough storytelling for this evening. You should go home and get some sleep. We have five busy days ahead of us, remember?"

Bella remained silent but I knew she was well aware of how many days were left.

**A/N: It's been very busy for me the last five months, which kept me from updating a lot of things. I got married, and now have a baby on the way. So please be patient and hang in there with me.**

**Chapters to come:**

**Chapter 4: From This Day (Edward POV)**

**Chapter 5: The Isle (Edward POV)**

**Chapter 6: Common Goal (Jasper POV)**

**Chapter 7: Bleeding Heart (Bella POV)**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	4. From This Day

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary:** _ Edward & Bella are getting ready to take the next step toward together forever. Just when they think it's safe to move on. A series of dark events just might put a stop to their happy ending for good._

**Chapter 4: ****From This Day **

**Edward POV**

It was the evening before, I was to wed Bella. Emmett and Jasper had said they planned on taking me out to hunt. It was their way of telling me they wanted to do some brotherly bonding with me before I officially became one with Bella. I couldn't help but flinch when I caught a glimpse of what some of Emmett's topics of our bonding was going to be. Carlisle had taken time off from work, and planned to join us tonight. I couldn't help but flinch when I caught a glimpse of what the main topic of bonding was going to be; they all planned on talking about the mechanics of the bedroom with me.

Before, I subjected myself to th e mer cy of my brothers, and the gentle compassion of Carlisle. I fully intended to gaze upon Bella one more time before we met again the next morning to join our lives forever one last time. Standing From thein front of the two open French doors in my room, I then allowed myself to just dropped down gracefully to the ground below. A grin found its way on to my lips as Alice called after me.

"I mean it, Edward, don't go back to Bella's after you're finished hunting – oh, and have fun."

Reaching Bella's home, there was no stopping the small smile on my lips. Until, I thought of the only thing that could go wrong. Bella getting cold feet and changing her mind about marrying me?. A small part of me pained at the thought of Bella finally coming to her senses and deciding not to marry me. There was only one way I was going to find out, and it meant going up to see Bella.

My soft smile returned on my lips, when she gasped and turned came toward meto look at me. I didn't give Bella a chance to say anything, before capturing her lips within mine. Feeling her start to pull away, I broke our kiss so Bella she could take a needed breath.

"What's with the surprise visit? I thought Alice didn't want us to see each other the night before the wedding?" Bella asked.

I shrugged at Bella. "She doesn't, but I wanted to see you. To make sure you hadn't changed your mind and were getting ready to run on me."

She returned my smile as she answered, me. "Nope, like I've said before, I've never been more sure of something so much as I am of this. Nothing could make me change my mind."

Bella then gave me a questioning look.

"What about you? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

I just shook my head at her.

"I made a promise remember, I said I'd never leave you again. It's a promise I intend to keep,." I said as I gently cupped her face.

"You truly are beautiful Bella." I spoke without taking my eyes of her.

She just blushed at hearing my words at first.

"You're the one that is beautiful, Edward,." Bella said to me softly, her self-doubt reflected in her tone.

I shook my head at Bella.I smiled once more at my love, I just couldn't seem to help myself.

"You still can't see how beautiful you truly are. Mine is superficial," I said to her as I pulled her into my arms.

A loud thump sounded from outside Bella's bedroom window.

"What was that?" Bella asked out of curiosity.

"Emmett and Jasper are here to get me. I told them I'd be home soon. I suppose they didn't believe me."

Bella raised an eyebrow at hearing my words.

Sensing what Bella was going to ask next, I answered her before she could form the words, I gave a small chuckle as I spoke. "They are throwing me a bachelor party of sorts."

"Come on Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed from outside.

I smiled sighed at the impatience in Emmett's voice.

"Send him out, Bella, or we're coming in after him."

Bella gave off a small giggle. "You better get going before they break my house."

"All right then, for the safety of your house, I'll see myself out."

Chuckling I leaned in and kissed her forehead before moving in to place a kiss to her lips. I then leapt out Bella's window. The second my feet touched the ground Emmett gave me a playful shove, as the three of us took off into the forest.

I was aware that most of our night would be full of hunting in preparation for mine and Bella's wedding; to resist the dozen or so humans that would be attending. I, however, didn't know what else that the two of them might have in store for me.

"So are you really going to go through with it? You know, sleeping with Bella before she's been changed?" Emmett asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't promise Bella anything like that, Emmett. The only thing I promised was that we would try."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "At least that's something. Though I can't imagine that the sex with human Bella will be as mind blowing as it will be with vampire Bella."

I couldn't help but frown at where my brother's thoughts had wandered to.

"Did you really have to go there, Emmett? Wasn't one century of having to live through yours and Rosalie's love life enough?" I asked with a chuckle.

Jasper took this moment to speak.

"I think you'll do fine, Edward. You're control around Bella is the best I have seen besides Carlisle and Rosalie."

"I agree with Jasper as well, Edward. Just remember to go slowly with her and I'm sure everything will work out."

I grinned as Carlisle came out of the shadows. Earlier he had told us he wouldn't join us until later tonight.

"I thought you got called in to work the graveyard shift?"

Carlisle returned my smile as he stepped forward to embrace me. "I did, but it didn't seem right for me to miss out on this night with you."

Jasper clapped his hands together and asked, "So are we going to hunt or are we going to stand here and talk the night away?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After a night filled with brotherly and fatherly advice and, with a few bears and mountains lions sprinkled in it. But now the day that I had just about given up on was about to happen - my wedding day.

I stood in front of those I held most dear in my life in a woodland wonderland Alice had turned our backyard into an extension of the woods behind it.

Carlisle was standing at my side as my best man and, Emmett stood beside him. Music filled the air as Esme begins began to play the piano as and Alice and Rosalie started to walk down the aisle, Alice wearing a beautiful knee- length, silver dress, while Rosalie wore a light purple gown.

My eyes were soon looking beyond my sisters, at the love of my life and the most stunningly and beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on, Bella Swan. The moment my eyes fell upon her I was transported back in time.

Bella was a vision in a white dress that donned bits of my human life. The sleeves were lace, as was parts of the bodice. It felt like she would never reach me, then Bella seemed to almost ran run down the aisle taking Charlie with her.

I was so mesmerized by Bella that I missed what the priest had just said. I did, however, catch Charlie answer to him,

"Her mother and I do."

After that moment, time seemed to stand still and the only two people that mattered were Bella and I.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," I said with a wide smile on my lips and in my voice.

The priest then turned to Bella.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, taken Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your wedded husband?"

"I do." She was smiling right at me when she said it.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

We brought our lips together ins a gentle kiss as everyone around us cheered.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Bella was now my wife; I had everything I had ever dreamt of. Now that Bella had bound herself to me,. I could only hope I could go through with what I promised her.

I smiled was filled with pride as I watched my wife dance with her father and then with mine. The attention I was giving Bella didn't go u nnoticed by Esme.

"I hope I'm not boring , you Edward." Esme said with a smile.

Taking her hands in mine I returned her smile with a chuckle,

"Of course not Esme, you could never bore me. You're the best mother anyone could ever ask for."

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you,." Esme said to me leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek.

Before we could say another word to one another; Alice tapped me on my the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" sShe asked Esme.

Esme smiled and nodded at Alice.

The second I took her hand, Alice started talking,. "Okay, everything is packed and ready to go. All the two of you have to do is get in a car and leave."

Alice frowned at me. "Stop worrying! Everything is going to be fine."

Minutes later, I was feeding Bella her cake while she smashed mine in my face. At my look of shock, she whispered over the cheer and jeers,

"I figured that would be easier so you wouldn't have to swallow any of it."

I just smiled at my wife over her concern for my comfort while she dutifully wiped the frosting off my face. .

"It was fine, Bella, my family seemed to enjoy it as did your family and friends."

I made my way over to my family to say my good byes. As Bella said hers to her mother, Renee, and then to Charlie.

After that was done, we made our way to our car and were on our way on our honeymoon. Though Alice had told me to stop worrying, I couldn't help but wonder if I could keep my promise to my wife.

I had to, I had said we would at least try.

**Songs in this chapter:**

**The Bird and the Worm by Owl City, A Thousand Years (Part 2) by Christina Perri Featuring Steve Kazee and All I've Ever Needed by Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed**

**Chapters to come:**

**Chapter 5: The Isle (Edward POV)**

**Chapter 6: Common Goal (Jasper POV)**

**Chapter 7: Bleeding Heart (Bella POV)**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


End file.
